thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 35 (E2)
"Fine" is the fifth episode and mid-season finale of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 35th episode overall. It premiered on November 5, 2017. Synopsis "Something bad approaches the manor." Plot Christopher sits in one of the guest rooms, carving at a block of wood with a whittling knife. It's been a few hours since the trade negotiations were made and though he shows no signs of homesickness, he has been very quiet and distant from the other members of the manor survivor group. Dawn appears at his door. "Would you be offended if I said that you're way too normal that you're practically mysterious?" "No ma'am." Christopher shakes his head, still whittling. "I just don't want to jeopardize the trust that's being built. Plus, I'm already a shy person as is." "Okay, first, don't call me ma'am. It's just Dawn. And second..." She smiles. "Don't worry about it. You're all suspicious at the moment but, can't build trust unless we give you a chance. Come out and chat with us." Christopher smiles and sets down his carving, which appears to be a partially complete humanoid figure. "I was trying to carve a soldier. I like whittling, really. It's a good hobby. Problem is I can never get the head right." "Why? What's wrong with it?" Dawn asks, going over to observe. "I try to carve the chin, but all I ever do is make it look like his throat's been slit." Christopher chuckles. Dawn laughs. "It's an accident, dude. Don't sweat it. Now c'mon." Meanwhile, outside, Trace and Satchiel are atop the watchtower, with Satchiel observing the environment through the scope of his rifle, and Trace doing so with binoculars. "It's been hours, where the hell is Edward...?" Trace mutters. "No idea, but this is bad. We can't have more of our people going missing, especially one of our doctors." Satchiel sighs. "This has been so fucking weird..." Trace lowers his binoculars dismissively as he prepares to say they should give it a rest for now before he locks eyes with a stranger behind them on the tower, holding a knife. Startled, the man charges them as he prepares to stab Satchiel. Panicked, Trace pulls out a pistol and shoots the man in the arm. "Ah, fuck!" He drops the knife and stumbles back. Satchiel immediately turns around and shoves the man across the bent railing. The stranger stumbles back and bounds over the rail, falling headfirst to the ground below. His neck breaks on impact. Trace pants and looks over the rail before eyeing Satchiel. "J-Jesus Christ... a-are you okay?" "Who the f-fuck...?" Satchiel shakes his head and stretches, catching his breath. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine." A bullet rips through Satchiel's back and out his chest. He coughs and stumbles forward, grabbing the rail. The crooked rail breaks and he stumbles right over the edge. "N-NO, SATCHIEL!" Trace reaches for him but it's too late. Satchiel lands right on his back on the ground in a puddle of blood, atop the other man they had pushed off. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" Trace grabs a rifle from the nearby shelf in the booth of the tower, then ducks down to hide. People run outside before ducking down as they see several men approaching, armed with guns. One holds a megaphone. Christopher looks out the second-floor-window in shock. "What the fuck? W-Woodbury soldiers?!" Dawn looks out before glaring at Christopher. "You fucking backstabber!" "W-Wait, please!" Christopher backs up. "I-I don't know what's going on! Honest! P-Please, I know them, I can figure out what the fuck is going on!" "You better, or you'll wish I killed you right now." Dawn grabs him and hauls him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door with some of the other members of the group. "We want Christopher, you assholes!" The one with the megaphone shouts. "Hand him over!" "Hey! HEY! Eraldo! Hey, hold on!" Christopher hurries down the sloped walkway to meet with the men. "What the fuck is going on?!" "Christopher, we're here to take you back!" Eraldo shouts. "You're no longer a hostage!" "Hostage-- what the fuck?" Christopher shakes his head in confusion. "Didn't you hear? The trade route? The people...? We're allies..." "Allies...?" Eraldo chuckles. "But these people killed your brother, David." "... what?" Christopher steps back. "D-David, no... what?!" "That doctor fellow killed him, according to Carlton." Eraldo says. "Carlton managed to kill him and escape." "E-Edward...?" Carol shakes her head. "N-No, he's... he can't be dead..." "So now you're coming back with us. And then we can kill all of these lying assholes." Eraldo grabs Christopher's arm and there's a struggle. "No-- you're not listening! Just wait!" Christopher shouts. "C'mon boy! Get over here!" Eraldo fights. A bullet zips through his head. Walter chuckles from the top of the manor, looking up from his rifle. "How's that for a useless old man, eh? Run! Get out of there!" Christopher ducks for cover as many of the survivors disperse. Gunfire erupts as the manor survivors ready their weapons. Several of the Woodbury soldiers, men and women alike, are immediately gunned down, though at least two dozen remain. Sarah struggles to run, her gun jamming as she tries to shoot one of the men chasing her. "Get over here, ya little bitch!" He screams, a wild grin on his face. She rounds the corner of the manor and hides behind Maria. The moment the man turns up, Maria holds up a gun and shoots him square in the head. She turns to Sarah. "It's okay to be scared. You have to be strong, but it's okay to be scared. I love you, and I'll protect you. Always. And that doesn't mean you're weak. Now hurry and hide inside, I can't risk you getting hurt." "O-Okay mom..." Sarah hugs her tight before climbing in one of the windows and ducking behind a chair. Woodbury soldiers are continuously gunned down, the unexpected attack being taken head on by the survivors, who are pulling through. Dawn uses a fine-cut machete to stab several soldiers. One soldier attacks her with a machete of his own. They struggle as Dawn stumbles back. "D-Damn it, fuck off!" She slices him in the arm but he still fights back. "J-Just give it up, you're dying today! All of ya'll!" The soldier shouts. "D-Darren!" Christopher appears, aiming a pistol at the man. "B-Back the fuck off! This doesn't have to be this way!" "J-Jesus Christ, Christopher! We're trying to rescue you!" Darren shouts. "Y-You're not... it's just... s-stop hurting her!" He fires without thinking, eyes shut. In fear, he quickly opens his eyes and lowers the gun. Darren drops the machete, blood leaking from his throat. He collapses, squirming and trying not to lose any more blood, as futile as the action is. Christopher hurries over, and as Darren holds up a pleading hand for him to back away, the teen shoots Darren in the head, mercifully ending him. The remaining Woodbury soldiers panic and run back into the treeline, abandoning their fallen and evading anymore bullets. The gunfire ceases as silence covers the area. "W-What the fuck happened...?" Christopher pants. "I-I don't, I... I..." "You saved me." Dawn says, cutting him off. "... you're one of us, now." Christopher looks at her before they hear Trace call out to them. "G-Guys... get over here." The teen struggles to drag Satchiel's body over to them. They meet on the path in the middle. Satchiel doesn't move, and his bent back suggest his spine has been broken. "Oh shit, no..." Mike steps back. "He's... Satchiel's dead?" "That stupid fucker shot him... and he fell." Trace stands up and takes out his pistol. "I... I have to do it." "Trace..." Amy immediately hurries over to comfort him. "A-Are you sure?" "He was my best friend since childhood. I have to be the one." Trace nods. "That's noble of you." Dwight nods. "Take your time, Trace. Make sure your friend can be at peace." After a moment of silence, Trace points his gun at Satchiel's head and fires, putting his friend down before he can reanimate. Jake grimaces and mutters, "I hope I never have to do that to Ethan..." As they sit in silence and stare at Satchiel's corpse, they hear a voice. "Guys, we're back!" They all see Jane arriving with her supply run crew. "And we... we found some..." They all look around at the dead bodies, and the survivors around Satchiel's corpse. "Shit..." Jane mutters. "We... what... what did we miss...?" Deaths *Lawrence *Satchiel *Eraldo *Steven *Darren *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. Trivia *Last appearance of Lawrence. *Last appearance of Satchiel. **Satchiel is the eighth main character to die. *Last appearance of Eraldo. *Last appearance of Steven. *Last appearance of Darren. *This episode features the first battle between two communities; Westchester Manor and Woodbury. *With this episode, the supply run group has returned to Westchester Manor. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Mid-Season Finales